


Chaperone

by glim



Category: Merlin (BBC) RPF
Genre: Drunk Sex, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-11
Updated: 2010-08-11
Packaged: 2017-10-11 01:23:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/106742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glim/pseuds/glim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"Yeah, all right, I'll be your chaperone. But you're buying me a drink."</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Chaperone

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Porn Battle VIII](http://oxoniensis.dreamwidth.org/10575.html) for the prompt _dinosaurs_. (And I feel like I should apologize, but what else do you do with a prompt like that?)

"You have to come," Bradley wheedled, standing in the doorway to Colin's hotel room. "Or else."

"Or else what? Told you I was having a night in." Colin was stretched out on his bed, barefoot, in jeans and faded tee shirt, some paperback novel open over his stomach as he talked to Bradley.

"Or _else_." That wasn't enough of a reason, apparently, because Colin picked his book back up and ignored the fact that Bradley had barged into his room and was standing at the end of his bed. "Or else… it'll just be me."

"And Angel. And Katie."

"Right. Me and _Angel_ and _Katie_. And you know what they're like."

Colin peered over the edge of his book, expression unreadable. "What, they'll get you drunk and take advantage of you?"

"They might. Come on. _Colin_."

Subtle hadn't worked. Not that anyone would ever accuse Bradley of being subtle, but he'd tried, and that had to count for something. The million little touches between the two of them, their hands brushing together on and off set, the sitting a little too close to each other, their legs and elbows bumping, none of that had worked. It was always there between the two of them, some crazy, inevitable _something_ that was bound to happen, that was just on the brink of happening, but _didn't_.

The thing that wasn't happening between them usually ended in Bradley spending his extra time doing things like staring at the edge of Colin's mouth, or the inside of his wrist, or, lately, the space between the edge of his tee shirt and his jeans, and wondering what Colin would taste like there. Which was counterproductive to pretty much everything else aside from wanking. And Bradley had been ace at that before he started this job, thanks.

Now, just when Bradley was convinced he'd die of sexual frustration from spending most of his time too close but not close enough to Colin, Colin made a small, thoughtful sound and brushed the tips of his toes against Bradley's hand.

"You need a chaperone or something?" Another little touch, against the palm of Bradley's hand, and Colin nudged at him until Bradley stroked his thumb up along the arch of Colin's foot.

"What? No. Well… maybe?" Bradley revised his answer when Colin stretched and gave a deep, throaty sound of satisfaction at the way Bradley kept rubbing along the inside of his foot.

"Yeah, all right, I'll be your chaperone. But you're buying me a drink."

~

That, Bradley thought, would finally be that. He'd buy Colin a drink and Colin would realize he was _buying him a drink_.

Except, buying Colin a drink led to Colin buying him one in return, and then another, and Bradley was sort of a sloppy, affectionate drunk, so every time Colin put his arm around Bradley or offered to get him another pint, Bradley didn't have enough resistance left to stop him. He suspected he'd lost control of the situation quite a while ago, possibly around the time Colin had had his epiphany. (Possibly coinciding with the moment when Bradley decided to find out if the corner of Colin's mouth tasted like he thought it might.)

(It did.)

Which, he supposed, explained how, before he realized exactly what had happened, they ended up back in Colin's room.

Naked.

Very naked.

Very wonderfully, perfectly naked.

Colin crawled up the length of his body, kissing the inside of Bradley's ankle, the bend of his knee and his elbow, the side of his neck. "You feel amazing."

"Yeah? You, too. _Finally_. Can't believe how long this took."

"Just a few hours. Not so bad."

"Are you kidding? Really?" Bradley pulled back to look at Colin. "I've been trying for ages."

"Oh," Colin said, then, "_Oh_," and leaned down to touch his lips to Bradley's, kissing once lightly, and again, and the third time, his tongue sliding over Bradley's to stretch the kiss into a series of sharp, short gasping breaths.

No matter, though, because Colin did feel amazing, his body moving under Bradley's hands as they skimmed down Colin's sides to rest his thumbs in that very same place he'd wanted to lick and kiss so badly: the pale skin that would show between the edge of Colin's shirt and jeans.

"You." Bradley smiled against Colin's mouth, canted his hips just right so that his cock brushed against the length of Colin's. Christ, he was hard. Both of them were.

"Me, what?"

"Worst chaperone ever, mate. Got me drunk. Taking advantage of me." He smiled again, almost laughed, at the way Colin nibbled along the line of his jaw. "Curse your sudden but inevitable betrayal…"

"I don't know what you're going on about, do I?"

"Do you _ever_?"

"Maybe," Colin murmured, lips moving against the base of Bradley's neck, "_maybe_," he repeated, his hand sliding down to grip Bradley's cock firmly, warmly, "this time I do."


End file.
